Painting the Town...
Painting the Town... is the twentieth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 14th, 2014. Summary Penny finally reveals to Ruby Rose that she is an artificial lifeform, more specifically "the first synthetic person with the ability to manifest an Aura". To Penny's surprise, Ruby takes it calmly, causing Penny to be overjoyed. Their moment of celebration, however, is cut short just as the two Atlas Soldiers pursuing them earlier manage to catch up with them. Penny's quick thinking saves Ruby, allowing the latter to leave peacefully as Penny decides to be accompanied on the way back by the soldiers. Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias arrive at the Club by motorcycle and makes a loud entrance before Hei Xiong and his henchmen. After a "warm welcome" by Hei, Yang proceeds to interrogate him about Torchwick. In the end, Hei is unable to provide any helpful information since Torchwick never came back after being seemingly disappointed by the henchmen he hired from Hei. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong infiltrate a warehouse somewhere in Vale, disguising themselves as members of the White Fang. Here, they discover that the group is recruiting new members to increase their numbers, and Roman Torchwick is present to unveil one of many Atlesian Paladins he had acquired prior to their official entry onto the market. Sun quickly feels the urge to make a getaway, but Roman easily spots them among the aspiring recruits. Blake makes a commotion by shutting down the lights before escaping with Sun through a window. To their shock, Torchwick pursues them by climbing aboard an Atlesian Paladin, just as Blake is about to think of a Plan B. Weiss, who just left the Cross Continental Transmit, Ruby, and Yang receive a frantic call from Blake requesting assistance. Yang and Neptune quickly meet them on the nearby highway, and engage Torchwick. Sun and Neptune are hurled aside by the Paladin, and participate no further in the combat, while Weiss suddenly appears in the battlefield, using her ice powers to cause the Atlesian Paladin to slip and fall into the lower levels, where Ruby awaits it. With a rapid series of paired attacks, Team RWBY is able to pressure Torchwick, even with the advanced technology of the Atlesian Paladin. However, even with an arm sliced off in the offensive, Torchwick manages to deal some damage on Yang. When Blake and Weiss exhibit concern, Ruby points out that Yang's ability is linked with absorbing energy from attacks received and converting it into additional power; an enraged Yang crushes the other arm of the Paladin, pushing Torchwick into desperation. Ruby, coming to the conclusion that their opponent must be slowed, directs her team to launch a final, crushing attack; Ruby fires a barrage through Weiss' glyphs, augment her rounds with a freezing effect, immobilizing the Paladin, as Blake slings Yang around to land a titanic punch, which shatters the Atlesian Paladin, leaving Torchwick intact but disappointed by the outcome. Nevertheless, he manages to escape with the help of a girl named Neo, who distracts the team as she and Torchwick make an aerial escape. As Weiss tries to make a horrible joke after the tense fight, Sun and Neptune hang out at A Simple Wok, with Sun seemingly confident that the girls are alright. Transcript Characters *Shopkeep}} Trivia *Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle, Bumblebee, makes an appearance for the first time since the "Yellow" Trailer. *The masks that Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong wore are known as Grimm Masks. The same mask is worn by Adam Taurus, except with red markings. *The attacks that Team RWBY performed were the names of fan shippings of the members involved (e.g. Bumblebee, Blake x Yang; Freezer Burn, Weiss x Yang; Checkmate, Weiss x Blake; Ladybug, Ruby x Blake; Ice Flower, Weiss x Ruby). **However, White Rose is the most common ship name for Weiss x Ruby. * On the side of the dumpster Penny shoves Ruby into, there is a graffiti rendition of the Gauntlet from the Rooster Teeth series, The Gauntlet, ''as well as Gus' head from ''Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures (RTAA) and the Captain Dynamic symbol from Captain Dynamic. *The "A Simple Wok" Noodle House where Sun and Neptune eat at the end of the episode is a possible reference to the Rooster Teeth series, A Simple Walk Into Mordor. **The series starred Kerry Shawcross, who also voices Neptune. *The chase scene on the highway greatly resembles the Red Vs. Blue Season 9 episode Spiral, where the protagonists undergo a chase scene on a highway. * Penny hiding Ruby in a dumpster is a reference to the game Resident Evil 4, in which the player can tell Ashley to hide in a dumpster. *Torchwick trying to crush Blake with the robot is a reference to the Black Trailer, where the Spider Droid tries to do the same. Both times she is rescued. * The yellow clockwork circle under Blake's feet during the Checkmate combo attack was also used in the Dead Fantasy videos that Monty Oum worked on before RWBY. * Junior mentions the events of the "Yellow" Trailer leading up to the volume 1 premiere, when Yang saw Roman hiring henchmen from Junior for the Dust robbery. He mentions that said henchmen never returned, meaning they were arrested after being knocked out by Ruby, hence the sound of a siren as Ruby chased Roman. * Yang's entrance into the club mirrors her entrance in the "Yellow" Trailer except she is fully lit and not in shadow. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 04 00038.png V2 04 00040.png V2 04 00044.png V2 04 00045.png V2 04 00046.png V2 04 00056.png V2 04 00067.png V2 04 00074.png V2 04 00071.png V2 04 00081.png V2 04 00083.png V2 04 00084.png Video To be released on August 21st. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 1